


I Really Like You

by Aphordite



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Just some straight up fluff, a bunch of drabbles about my apprentice, and some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: A collection of Drabbles from Discord. I’ll just put them all here! Each chapter will say the couple.





	1. See You Again (Asra/Apprentice Fluff)

Asra had known her since they were children. But he would never forget her face when she left, he had known there would come a time when she would have to return to her family but he would always pray for just one more day, just one more. But now she was gone, and he had to wait. 

He could always follow her, but that wouldn’t make sense. Who would take care of the shop? The one thing she had asked of him after her grandfather passed. The secret she had whispered to him while putting the cold key in his hand. “Just take care while I’m away okay?” She smiled and then she was gone. 

It was ridiculous to think about while he waited again at the edge of the docks. Like he did everyday, hoping for her to come back, to see her. But everyday she didn’t. He never knew or if she would return, but he had hope. 

He would stand there day after day, as the sun set below the sea. Waiting for the trading boat her family owned to return. 

His hair grew scraggly, his face thinned, he was almost certain she wouldn’t recognize him. But he would still stand there, until one day he finally spotted the sails. He almost felt his heart leap in his chest, threatening to break out. First they were a small speck on the horizon. Then it slowly grew bigger and bigger and he could see the crew. Not long later he could hear the voices. Shouting and cheering, excited to return. 

The closer they got the more nervous he felt to see her, but it was too late to run. Because before he made the decision, the ship was docked and everyone was disembarking from the ship. 

A slew of people crowded around him, all speaking different languages shouting about meeting their families. He almost thought he was wrong because he didn’t spot her telltale red hair, and he felt his heart sink. He must have gotten it wrong, so he turned ready to walk away. But soon arms were around his back squeezing tightly. 

“And where do you think you’re going?!” Her voice reached his ears. And he felt his heart swell. He turned around to pull her into a full spinning hug. 

The were taller now, the few months they were apart, a tangle of limbs as he spun her. Asra nuzzled into her. Was the smell of salt from her trip on the sea? Or was it the tears of joy from seeing her. 

“You’re back!” Asra said finally when they stopped spinning. Taking a chance to look at her. 

Venus giggled smiling up at him. “I am! I’m back! You got tall!” 

“I did.” Asra smiled petting her hair, the tears still pricking his eyes. They had never really talked about their relationship. But gods above did he want to kiss her. Not yet though. He’d waited for this day and he had some sort of plan. 

If it went right, then he could kiss her. 

He took her hand as she told him about her trip back home. How Mars finally got married, how Neptune was finally leading the business. 

He didn’t think he could last long without kissing her. But he had an idea.

“Sounds like everyone is doing well.” He smiled at her.

“They are! Hey where are we going?” Venus looked around adjusting her pack on her shoulder. 

“You’ll see!” Asra smiled. “How’s your mom?” 

“Oh well...” he got her to keep talking to allow him to gather his thoughts on how he could make this plan work. Until they arrived at the shop. When he opened the door, he felt Venus’ confusion. 

“Asra this is, my...but it looks...” 

“Kind of different? Yeah I kept it open for you while you were gone. People expected it to be open. But I’m not as good at making medicine as he is, so I added something.” Venus followed carefully as he took her to the back room. 

“Tarot reading?” She looked around as Asra walked around the table pulling out the cards. 

“Yes, why don’t I try it on you? It’s been pretty successful.” Asra had a knowing smile on his face as he sat down opposite of her. 

“Why not.” Venus shrugged and sat down her hands in her lap. 

Asra smiled. He expected a little resistance, but not much. Maybe she knew his plan. But he doubted that. 

He wasn’t cheating the cards at all, but he wanted to tell her something and he hoped they would help him get his message across. 

“Alright pick one.” Asra smiled at her. As Venus reached out and picked one up. Placing it in front of him. 

Perfect. 

“The lovers. Upright. Means you will be falling in love, or someone already loves you.” He gazed at her, watching her expression. Seeing if there was any shock or resistance. 

There wasn’t. Especially when she met his gaze. “Oh, is that so?” Her voice was soft as she answered him. Smiling, before she stood up to go upstairs. Asra moved a little too quickly, to grab her wrist. 

“Wait, hold on. Venus I—“ He was cut off by Venus turning and kissing him. It was a light, quick kiss. Followed by one more almost immediately. It was soft, and sweet, and tasted like the sea. 

“Yes?” She said when she pulled away. Snorting when she spotted Asra’s red face. “Did you want to say something?” 

“I—-well.” 

“Maybe not then.” She chuckled. “When you do let me know.” Venus turned again to go upstairs. Asra stood stick still for a few moments before chasing right after her. Almost tripping up the stairs to kiss her again.


	2. Lazeret (Asra/Apprentice Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra got off WAY too easy in that chapter. Don’t @ me

“I’m sorry you did what?!” Venus’ hair almost stood on end. Her eyes glowing in the dark of the Lazaret. As if she was the one starting the fire. 

Asra was astounded. He never expected this reaction from her, from someone who’s magic was centered on life. 

“I—“ 

Venus put her hand up and scowled. “You brought me back. From the dead Asra. That’s what you did!” 

“But I—I didn’t—I needed you.” He could feel the tears in his eyes. “It was my fault, I couldn’t protect you.” 

“I could protect myself! I faced my own consequences. What’s dead stays dead Asra! It’s part of life.” Her voice felt like heat, reaching out to burn his skin. 

The next words that came out of his mouth he immediately regretted, “Thats rich-coming from you! You specialize in-“ 

“In life! In healing! Haven’t you realized I never brought someone back? Didn’t you notice you did something wrong? Right away!” He saw her eyes filling with tears as well. A sight he always hated seeing. 

Asra felt incredibly small under her gaze. He knew he did something wrong, but he had never thought about it before. She was right, he could have lost her forever. He reached out to touch her, but she recoiled, her faced filled with a mixture of fear, anger, and confusion. 

“No, I need to I don’t know.” Venus looked down at her hands, she had died. She had died and Asra had brought her back. She should be glad, but she was more confused. 

“Venus, I’m sorry,” Asra took another step toward her, still afraid to touch her as if she would vanish before him. “I’m sorry but I could not live without you, you were my starlight.” 

She looked up at him her eyes still that confusing mixture. “I don’t know if I can forgive you yet.” 

Asra nodded, “I wouldn’t expect you too, but please let me stay by your side. And love you.” 

The girl looked down and thought, she never could imagine a life without him. Even in her anger, she still knew she loved him. “Yes of course.” 

Asra sighed, exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Let’s go home then.”


	3. The four times they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small story of their first meeting. 
> 
> Also: in Venus’ canon yes she loses her memory twice. For two different reasons.

The first time they met she fell for him, into his arms. Her family was visiting to trade and she was exploring. Climbing everything she could, so when she fell into Asra’s arms. Her fluffy red hair and sparkly blue eyes as she said ‘Thanks’ with a thick accent, they were immediately friends. 

Muriel let Asra do all the talking that day, but that didn’t stop them both from getting fond of the girl. They played all day, causing pranks on the different people, and Venus, her name, even shared her lunch. However, soon it was time for her to leave, her dad nearly dragging her away from them, muttering curses. A sad wave, before Asra said “We’ll meet again soon.” Which caused the girl to smile widely.

The second time they met she ran into him, her hunt was successful. She was looking for them, and found Muriel first. “Hi! Hi! Hi!” Her accent and hair were unmistakable. They had grown taller and and looked older, but they were still friends. Even if they hadn’t seen each other in a year they still worked well throughout the stalls, Asra even offered to do a reading for her, but once again time was cut short. “See you soon!” She said before Asra could even reply. 

The third time they met, was not so pleasant, and sooner than expected. Asra ran into her, and an older man, her grandfather. Her eyes were dull and she looked lost, he wanted to hug her but stopped. It cut like a knife when she said, “Who?”. 

Her grandfather let her into his shop and knelt in front of the boy and it was three simple words that got him to try again. “Don’t give up.” 

The fourth time they met, he fell for her, right as she opened the door and smiled for him in recognition. “Asra!” And she hugged him. She still didn’t remember the first times they met, but it was all okay, just to see her smile again.


	4. Sweet Nothings (Julian/Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian gives bread guy a run for his money.

“It’s 3 AM, what’s going on in here?” Razalie stated leaning on the door. 

“Okay, so. We’re out of bread but I really, really wanted a sandwich and all the stores are closed and I looked up a few recipes but I got really into it so now I may have made like eight different kinds and it’s too late to stop now.” Julian responded the kitchen a mess. There was enough bread in the small space to feed an army. His face covered in flour, and ingredients spread around the kitchen. Raz could barely set foot into the kitchen without stepping on something. 

“You made enough bread to feed the whole city, why did you do this?” She fought the chuckle threatening to escape her lips. 

“I-ah already told you?” Julian blushed to his ear tips. 

“No the real reason.” She stated, taking a bite out the bread and repressing a groan. It tasted really good. 

“Uhh, well.” Julian rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean I did think about the rest of the town, but I also wanted to do something to distract myself.” 

“Distract yourself? From what?” Now she was confused, still chewing on the slice of bread. 

“Well, I think I might uh,” He stammered as a timer went off, signaling another loaf of bread was completed. So he turned and began busying himself with that. Causing Raz to sigh and at least start cleaning up some of the mess. Sleep hanging over her head like a cloud. 

“Fine don’t tell me, but that won’t stop me from guessing. And if I guess right you have to tell me.” She smirked, wiping down the table. After a moment of silence she looked up and noticed Julian was slowly blushing up to the tips of his ears. 

“You like someone.” She leaned on the table and watched him carefully. She saw a small nod from Julian and smirked. 

“You like a girl.” She moved around the table to get closer to him as he sliced the newest loaf of bread. Noting another nod.   
“A girl you see everyday.” Another nod. As she wrapped her arms around Julian she whispered, “You like me.” 

The back of his neck was completely red and she looked at his face seeing Julian’s complexion match his neck. “Nods don’t mean anything.” 

“Y-yeah I like you.” Julian looked down at her and smiled softly. He placed a hand on her cheek before leaning down and kissing her. 

It was a short, tender kiss that meant more than anything to her. Which is why the unexpected came out of her mouth. 

“You taste like flour.”


	5. I’m Home (Asra/Apprentice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apprentice gets some much needed attention After Asra’s Trip

Asra was always considerate when he had to leave his apprentice alone. Always, especially when he knew she would be upset until his return. This is why he made sure his trip was short this time, only a few days.  
But that didn’t stop the guilt rising in his stomach when he returned to see her wiping tears from her eyes.  
So he decided he would make her laugh. 

Asra snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her slender frame, nuzzling into her neck. Right where his curls could tickle her. “Boo.” 

That did it, soon Taegan was smiling and hugging him tightly. “You’re home.” 

“That I am.” Asra responded, his arms wrapped around her waist, as if he was afraid to let go. 

“Tell me, did you find what you were looking for this time?” She responded, placing her head under Asra’s chin, as if even the smallest distance was too much. 

Asra smiled and held her for a moment, not ready to answer her question just yet. He had much more important plans for her. “That’s a secret.” He pulled away from her, petting her head slightly. “Come on I have something for you.” 

He walked toward their shared bedroom, and listened to hear Taegan shuffle behind him. Before Asra sat on the small space they shared as a bed. He reached into the bag and dug around. 

“Asra, you know I just want you to stay safe here with me, you don’t have to-“ 

“Ah-no, this time was too much, I needed to make it up to you.” He pulled out a small box and held it out to her. Before placing it in Taegan’s hand. 

When she opened it, she almost gasped in surprise, and shock. Inside was a necklace the most beautiful amethyst necklace she had ever seen. 

She looked at him, blushing and smiling like a child, the most adorable expression he had ever seen. “Here let me put it on you.” 

“Oh please do!” She beamed at him as Asra carefully placed the necklace around her neck. 

He then traced the back of Taegan’s neck, lightly brushing his hand through her black hair before gazing upon her face with a soft look in his eyes. “You look beautiful as always. Why don’t we close the shop early so I can just spend time with you.” 

Taegan blushed in response, a wide smile soon gracing her face. “That sounds wonderful Asra, I’ll go-“ Asra interrupted again with pulling her into an embrace and knocking them both back onto the bed. 

“Good because I already put out the lamp and locked the doors, now just let me kiss you.” He said peppering kisses all over Taegan’s face. 

He was home, and with the woman he loved. This was happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: blackwell_n1nja
> 
> You can ask me for the discord!


End file.
